Revelações
by Viviane Valar
Summary: Harry Potter está muito deprimido, e encontra ajuda onde menos espera. Tempo vivido equivalente ao sexto ano de Harry Potter na escola de Hogwarts. É uma fic curtinha, mas espero ter passado a idéia geral. E que vocês curtam! E deixem coments! hehehe


Nome da fic: Revelações

Autor: Viviane Valar

Pares: Severus/Harry Potter

Censura: PG-13, R (Slash)

Gênero: Romance, Tema AdultoSpoilers: Spoillers de Todos os livros. HP1 ao HP5

Avisos ou Alertas: Homossexualismo

Resumo: Harry Potter está muito deprimido, e encontra ajuda onde menos espera.

Notas: Tempo vivido equivalente ao sexto ano de Harry Potter na escola de Hogwarts. É uma fic curtinha, mas espero ter passado a idéia geral.

Agradecimentos: A autora do desafio. Eu mesma, hehehehe. E a Rowling.

Disclaimer: Esses personagens são de JKR, eu não quero nem vou ganhar dinheiro com eles.Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2004, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest, e está arquivada no site 

**REVELAÇÕES**

Era janeiro em Hogwarts. Meio ano letivo se passara. Mas para um certo aluno do sexto ano, o tempo parecia não ter importância.

Severus Snape observava atentamente Harry Potter. Ele parecia quieto demais. Como tinha estado ultimamente. Fazia besteira atrás de besteira. Nem Lombgottom agia assim.

-Potter! Quer matar a todos nesta sala! – rugiu. – Preste atenção ao que faz! – apontou a varinha para o caldeirão borbulhante dele. – Limpar! Se não for capaz de refazer com cuidado a atenção, fique quieto. E seja reprovado com dignidade! Não tente assassinar ninguém com poções perigosas! Não está mais no primeiro ano Potter!!! – impiedoso.

O moreno pela expressão vazia, parecia não se importar. Simplesmente suspirou fraco e ficou parado. Sem se mover.

-Harry! Vamos! Faca alguma coisa! – Ron o cutucou.

-Harry! Vamos! Você pode fazer a poção. Você sabe fazer! E a polissuco. Lembra – Mione tentou.

Mas o moreno não se moveu. Ficou sentado. Olhando para os pés. Como se pudesse achar todas as soluções nos cadarços desamarrados.

-Xii... O Santo-Potter ficou lé-lé-da-cuca? – a voz arrastada da Draco sussurrou com sarcasmo.

-Cala a boca Malfoy! – punhos cerrados.

-Ron! – Mione segurou o ruivo, antes que fizesse o que parecia intencionar.

Snape via tudo acontecer, sem interferir. A apatia do aluno era assustadora. Desde que soube da morte do padrinho, o adolescente ficara assim.

Snape tinha ganas de esbofetear o garoto para acordá-lo para vida. Mostrar que nem tudo são flores. Que o mundo sempre foi mau e cruel. E que para viver nele teria que criar uma casca mais grossa que a que usava. Se ele era o talzinho que salvaria a todos do Lord das Trevas, tinha que ser mais forte que isso, e menos "bebê-chorão".

Ele, Severus Snape, sabia o quanto a vida poderia ser dura e ficar órfão era uma bobagem, perto do que já vivera, vira, fizera.

"Potter era mesmo um fraco!" – pensou com desprezo.

Esperava que a volta de Lupim como professor, fizesse alguma diferença para o garoto. Mas nem isso. Encerrou a aula tirando no total 50 pontos da grifinória naquele dia.

Algumas noite depois, estava insone. Simplesmente não conseguia dormir. A preocupação com Harry Potter tomando conta. Não sabia mais o que fazer. Resolveu caminhar pelo castelo. Talvez um pouco de exercício o ajudasse.

Saiu das masmorras. Mesmo sendo madrugada precisava andar. Foi em direção ao jardim da Torre Norte. Lá sempre se sentia acalmar. Era como estar na Floresta Proibida. O mesmo escuro, o mesmo som distante de seres que se arrastam ou voam.

Entrou sem fazer barulho. Caminhou entre as plantas. Quase todas, resultado ou material de combinação de experiências suas. Conhecia o jardim como sua própria mão. E então para sua surpresa, havia alguém ali. Estava escuro, mas poderia reconhecer o garoto de óculos em qualquer lugar. Aproximou-se mais silenciosamente agora. Parou ao lado dele.

-Potter. – falou calmo, mas serio. – O que faz aqui

O grifinório se assustou. Levantou-se tão rápido quanto pode.

-Snape! Como me encontrou aqui?!

-Está fora da cama em plena madrugada, Potter. – ignorou a pergunta. – O que faz aqui – mais seco.

Ele parecia devastado. Com olhar tão vazio que cortava o coração de qualquer ser humano. E Snape ainda se classificava nessa espécie.

-Vai me dar uma detenção? – cansado.

Não estava acostumado com esse Harry Potter. Sempre fora um lutador. Mesmo delinqüente, era mais forte.

-Seria minha obrigação. – fez uma pausa. – Mas não darei. Vamos caminhar Potter. – chamou.

O jovem estranhou. Mas foi. Snape percebeu que ainda havia sentimentos no aluno. Tinha que achar a maneira correta de despertar o lutador dentro dele mais uma vez.

Andaram. Professor na frente do aluno. Pararam diante de uma planta que mais parecia um emaranhado de cipó negro.

-Sabe que planta é essa?

-Visgo do Diabo. – falou sem emoção.

-Passou por um desses uma vez não foi? – instigou.

Ele apenas se virou de costas sem responder. Continuaram andando.

-E essa, Potter? Conhece?

-Mandrágoras. – respondeu em voz baixa, olhando estranhamente para o professo.

-Lembra pra que servem? – tom acadêmico.

-Trazer pessoas petrificadas de volta a vida. – entre os dentes.

Estava conseguindo alguma resposta. Estava dando certo.

-E ali. Naquele canto. Se eu dissesse que há um bicho-papão. Como você se defenderia? – falou mais firme.

-Ridikulus! – a dor reaparecia junto com a desconfiança.

-E se eu dissesse, Harry Potter, que vejo um animal raro. Que poucas pessoas conseguem ver. Ali atrás daquelas arvores. Que e alado. E se parece um cavalo descarnado. Você diria que estou vendo coisas? – alto.

-Não! – gritou. – Eu diria que você matou ou viu alguém ser morto. Pis só assim poderia ver os Testralios! – bufava. Olhos injetados. – O que quer de mim? Quer me humilhar?! – fúria reprimida.

Snape sorriu triste.

-Não Potter. Quero dizer que também vejo Testralios, porque alguém com quem eu me importava morreu em meus braços.

O garoto arregalou os olhos verdes. Provavelmente pensando se acreditava ou não. O frio e cruel sonserino admitindo que amara alguém. Ele próprio duvidaria se não tivesse vivido a situação.

-Não entendo! O que quer dizer isso tudo? Onde quer chegar com essa conversa toda? – mais calmo, mas ainda corado.

-Potter, você provavelmente não vai gostar do que vou dizer, mas... você pode fazer melhor! – o menino bufou. – Você foi escolhido dentre todos para carregar uma responsabilidade cruel e indesejada. Mas ela lhe pertence! – duro. – E em todas as vidas existe um momento assim.

Harry se virou de costas e começou a andar para a saída. Snape se adiantou e o impediu. Segurou-o pelos ombros e obrigou o jovem a encará-lo.

-Cresça, Potter! Pare de fugir! – rugiu. – Você pensa que sua vida é um mar de injustiças? É isso que pensa garoto?!

Ele tentava se libertar das garras fortes do homem.

-É! – encarou grosseiro. – Acho! Pode ser patético, mas acho isso sim! – o ódio voltou a brilhar nele.

-Assim está melhor. – soltou-o. – Sinta Potter! Ódio! Raiva! Dor! Mas sinta! Isso que os vivo fazem! Eles sentem tudo. Não só alegria e felicidade. Há outros sentimentos também. Os bons e os maus. Mesmo a dor. E não me diga que só tem dor! – adivinhou o professor. – Porque você tem muito mais que isso! Tem amigos, parentes, amantes.

Pode ver nele expressão de surpresa.

-Pensa que perder seu padrinho foi a pior coisa que lhe aconteceu? – impiedoso. – Pois pense no que essas pessoas que citei estão sentindo. Vendo você desse jeito. Morto em vida!

-Você não sabe de nada! – esbravejou com lagrimas nos olhos.

-Por que Potter? O quê eu não sei? Me conte! – estimulou.

-Você ... você... – gaguejava de ódio puro. – Você é mesquinho! Um cretino! Um desgraçado! – e se jogou contra o outro, socando o peito do homem, com o pranto finalmente rolando solto.

Snape o prendeu nos braços. Na tentativa de um abraço desajeitado. E o jovem aceitou. Sem parar de chorar. Agora agarrava as vestes dele como um náufrago.

-Foi minha culpa! Minha culpa! – murmurava entre soluços.

Snape o acalentava.

-Não Potter, não foi. O Lord das Trevas tem mais armas que pode imaginar. Ele queria a profecia e ia conseguir atraí-lo para lá de qualquer maneira. Com ou sem oclumência. Aquela batalha iria acontecer a qualquer momento. E num batalha, pessoas podem morrer ou viver. Não há como impedir.

O adolescente foi se acalmando aos poucos. Até que parou. Ainda estava agarrado as vestes de Snape. Quando percebeu o que fazia, se afastou um pouco, constrangido.

-Por que está fazendo isso? – encarando-o confuso.

-Porque eu, Potter, sou uma das pessoas que se importa, com você! – direto.

-Eu... nunca pensei...

-Mas é verdade. – sentou-se numa clareira. Harry o seguiu. – Vi você chegando aqui com 11 anos. Era um menino que mais parecia um espantalho. Mas havia dentro de você uma determinação e uma forca que superavam o medo, o desconhecido, os inimigos. – frisou o ultimo. – Admito que me posicionei assim o tempo todo. Mas foi o modo que achei para instigá-lo. Provocá-lo. Depois vi você crescer. Como bruxo, como homem. E percebi que minha sina era sempre me distanciar de você. Era melhor assim. É fácil sendo sonserino. – sorriu triste. – Mas então, no ultimo ano, quando tivemos aulas de oclumência... eu realmente me enfureci com você Harry. – o encarou. – Não tinha o direito de fuçar meu passado. Foi difícil perdoar o que fez. – serio. – Todos temos coisas na vida de que não nos orgulhamos. E que queremos que fique lá. No esquecimento. Ou só no escuro.

-Eu sinto muito. – falou sinceramente envergonhado. – Não fiquei feliz com o que vi. Achava que quando alguém me comparava a meu pai, era o melhor elogio do mundo. Mas quando vi o que ele fez com você... E minha mãe, também dizendo que o odiava!

-Harry, nos éramos muito jovens. Não tínhamos mais diferenças que qualquer adolescente normal. Veja você e o Draco. Não são assim tão diferentes. Não vou dizer que um ou outro estava certo ou errado. Simplesmente não nos suportávamos. E proto. Simples assim. E Sírius, ele era mais odiado ainda. Mas não pense que você tem culpa. As diferenças entre as pessoas às vezes existem e pronto!

-Você... – abaixou os olhos. Pareceu escolher as palavras e criar coragem. Tornou a encarar. – Não me odeia? – sem jeito.

Foi a vez de Snape desviar os olhos.

-Não, Harry. – muito serio.

-Por que está dizendo isso agora? – tocou timidamente a mão do outro.

-Porque acho que meu método anterior na estava mais funcionando. Então desta vez, resolvi tentar a verdade e os fatos.

-Não sei o que está acontecendo aqui. Mas fico contente que esteja. – deu seu primeiro sorriso feliz.

Então Snape fez o que vinha querendo há muito tempo. Desde que descobrira aquele amor pelo menino. Aproximou-se do rosto do aluno, lentamente, dando tempo para que ele recuasse ou o impedisse. Mirava alternadamente os olhos verdes e os lábios do jovem.

Quando Harry fechou os olhos, aguardando o inevitável, Snape o beijou. Primeiro superficialmente e depois foi aprofundando, a mediada em que o garoto correspondia. Sentia todos os músculos do corpo trabalhando para participarem do acontecimento. Mas controlou-se. Ele não estava preparado para ir alem. Sequer sabia o que estava fazendo. Quer dizer, sabia sim, apenas não tinha consciência disso. Afastou-se. Ambos levemente ofegantes. Harry corado como não se via desde o ano anterior. Snape tentando controlar o desejo as duras penas.

-Eu nunca... – estava mais rubro, se é que era possível. – Er...

-Shhh! – Snape o silenciou com um dedo nos lábios. – Não precisa dizer nada Harry Potter. Acho melhor voltar para sua casa, a Grifinória. E dormir um pouco. Já esta quase amanhecendo. E será então sábado. Dia de diversão e de fazer tarefas atrasadas. – sorriu maliciosamente. – Não vou dispensá-lo das tarefas de Poções. Nem pense em se aproveitar disso.

Levantou-se do chão. Bateu a sujeira da capa. Harry também se levantou. Parecia querer dizer alguma coisa, mas não se decidia.

-Estarei aqui esta noite. Se quiser vir e... conversar... mais um pouco.

Harry sorriu mais leve. Mais calmo. Mais vivo. Deixando para trás um Snape realmente feliz.

"Então era isso que eu tinha que ter feito desde o inicio?"

FIM


End file.
